Tools of the Empire
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Kefka has ruined the world, and has killed most of the people who stood in his way. Terra and Celes must continue on without their comrades, and defeat Kefka. However, they may also find something else on their journey... Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Tools of the Empire

by Sara T. Fontanini

(Final Fantasy VI and its characters belong to Square Enix)

Chapter 1

Kefka had joined with the Goddesses, after brutally murdering Emperor Gestahl.

Everone stared in horror, as the world was ripped asunder and rearranged according to Kefka's whim.

A bright flash of energy hit those on the floating island and on the Blackjack, killing everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

Two managed to survive. Two seperate souls, who had barely gotten to know each other. Two people who had been used, tools of an empire that cared not for their wellbeing or the wellbeing of others.

Two young women who had the gift of magic.

Their names were Terra and Celes.

--------------

Terra stared at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a vast forest. Last she remembered...

She was on the floating continent, with Celes and Locke by her side. Kefka had murdered Emberor Gestahl,and had moved the statues. And then, there was a bright light.

And Terra remembered falling throught he air, desperately holding on to her comdrades. She remembered rushing past the Blackjack, and seeing it crash into the ocean.

And then, she lost her grip on Locke, and was sent spiralling in the air.

Tears gathered in Terra's eyes, and she vomited.

She had failed to save them. All of them. They were all dead, she knew it. And it was all her fault.

She started sobbing, mouring the loss of her friends.

"Locke. Edgar. Sabin. Cyan. Gau. Setzer. Strago. Relm." Her voice broke. "Celes. I'm sorry, all of you. I...I failed you. I hope...I hope you can forgive me...."

"Forgive you about what?"

She turned her eyes widening as she gazed at the blonde woman before her.

"Celes."

She ran over to her, grasping at the woman's clothes. Celes stared at her ally.

"I...I thought I lost you." Terra sobbed. "Oh god....Celes, I failed them. I let them die! I couldn't stop it, couldn't save ANYONE!"

Ceres knelt down and held the half-esper. "It's okay, Terra. You didn't 'let' anything happen. You are not at fault here. Besides, I'm sure everyone is safe and sound. You're just...overreacting, that's all."

"I...I hope you're right."

---------------

Kefka laughed, as he usually did.

They thought they could stop him? HIM!? The greatest being who ever lived!? The manw ho single handedly RUINED the world!? It is to laugh!!

And now, to begin his plans. he wasn't done yet. Oh, no. He wouldn't rest until the entire planet was reduced to NOTHING. He would single handedly become a GOD, and create a mighty monument to destruction!

----------------

Ultros looked around himself. It would appear that his associate, Mr. Chupon, had sent them to a forest.

Ultros got up (well, as far as he could) and started on his way.

"Mister Chupon!" The octopus yelled.

"Fungaah!"

The wind monster floated beside Ultros, smiling as always.

"Let us go!" Ultros proclaimed. "To finally have my revenge on those heroes! I'll make them pay for mocking octopus royalty!"

And so, the two monsters set out on their own journey.

--------------

_Well, so begins a new story. And it's a Final Fantasy one, goody!_

_I loooooove Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI being one of my favourites. I'm not sure why, but I'm sure Ultros has something to do with it, I think (I love his silliness!)._

_This fic was actually requested by Aceina, A good friend, and one of my hot/cold fans (She likes some of my stuff, and dislikes some of the others)._

_I might do OMAKEs, if that's alright. I'm not saying it's for sure, a definate thing bt its a possibility._

_Oh well._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment! (Or else I'll make you into seafood soup!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tools of the Empire

Chapter 2

Terra and Celes walked through the forest. If they couldn't find anyone else in the forest, then they hoped that the others might be in a nearby town or somewhere. They didn't dare think for a second that the two of them were all that was left of their group.

There was a rustling in the forest, and the two women stopped walking. They looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Suddenly, two Were-rats leapt out of the bushes and attacked, one of them biting Terra's arm. Celes gritted her teeth and sliced the monster in two. She charged at the second Were-rat, which quickly dodged and tackled her on the back. Celes was knocked to the ground, and the monster advanced upon her, drooling and licking its lips.

Celes looked up upon hearing the creature gasp. Terra had stabbed the Were-rat with a dirk, and she allowed it to fall to the ground, no longer a threat.

Terra walked over to the blonde woman. "Are you alright?"

Celes chuckled, smirking. "I should ask you the same thing. That's a very nasty wound you have there."

Terra looked down at her arm, which was bleeding profusely. "I...didn't notice it."

"Of course you didn't. A Were-rat's bite injects a strong paralyser into the body, and causes increased blood flow. If it were anywhere other than your arm, you would be able to barely stand." Celes reached into her Items bag, and brought a bandage and a potio. "Come over here, and I'll get you fixed up."

Terra nodded, and sat next to the blonde knight. She ddn't react when the bandage was laid over her arm, but she gasped and gritted her teeth as Celes poured the potion over her arm, causing the paralyser to be removed instantly. Celes gently rubbed the potion in, being sure not to cause Terra anymore pain.

"That should do it." The blonde said. "Just keep the bandage on, and you should heal up nicely."

Terra nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks."

Celes got up. "Well, let's get going. We still need to find the others."

"If there is anyone else left." Terra muttered, looking sullenly at the ground.

Celes placed her hands on the half-Esper's shoulders, a fierce expression on her face. "They ARE alright! We must believe that, we must have faith! Don't fall apart now, Terra!"

The other woman was convinced. "But, I saw..."

"I don't care what you think you saw, they are alive! I'm sure of it! Now, get up, and we can continue onwards! Do you WANT to be monster food?"

Terra shook her head, and the Runic Knight lifted her up. "Good. Now, let's get going."

The two of them walked onwards, deeper into the forest.

-----------------

Ultros grumbled. They had been walking (well, Ultros more like shuffled, and Chupon floated) for HOURS. And they STILL couldn't find those pests!

"This is all YOUR fault, Mr. Chupon!" Ultros screeched. "If you hadn't sneezed, we would have a far easier time finding them!"

"Fungaah!"

"I don't care if it WAS due to the Floating Continent exploding! It was YOU who sent them there, YOU who made them get away just as we were about to CRUSH them, and so you must share responsibility!"

"Fungaah!"

"We WERE winning! We had them on the ropes!"

"Fungaah!"

"I'll have you know that I didn't run away! I was....I was merely retreating for a short while so I could plan an effective counter-strategy." The octopus looked around shifty-eyed.

"Fungaah!"

"Well....." Ultros shook in rage, trying to think of a good comeback. ".....So's your mother!"

"Fungaah!"

The two of them continued their bickering as they walked deeper into the forest.

-----------------

Terra and Celes stopped. Before them lay a spring, shining in healing power.

Celes turned to her companion. "I don't know about you, but I could dow ith something to drink!"

She ran over to the spring, quickly kneeling down and heartily drinking up the water. Terra followed her at a more sedate place, and kneeled over to have some water herself.

"Aha!" A familiar voice shouted. "We meet again, my delicious little morsels!"

The two young women turned, and were confronted with the sight of Ultros and his partner, Mr. Chupon.

Celes drew her blade. "You again. Don't you ever give up?"

Ultros grinned, chuckling. "Oh, no. Where would all the fun be in that? Besides, I don't want to disapoint my fans!"

Celes ignored the octopus, and charged. She was pushed back Chupon's sneeze, and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"HAHAHA!" Ultros cackled. "It seems that Mr. Chupon's sneezes DO have a use!" His eyes narrowed at Terra. "I think I'll go for something...exotic!"

He sent a tentacle at the green-haired girl, but Celes jumped in the way. She fell to the ground, the attack giving a suprisingly large amount of damage.

"CELES!" Terra cried.

Celes shakily tried to get up, using her sword as leverage. "Don't worry about me.....Just.... protect yourself!"

Ultros cackled. "I wasn't expecting that, but I doubt you can go for seconds! Mr. Chupon, finish Blondie! I'll have that lovely morsel standing by her!"

Terra glared at the octopus, and focused her energy. A red aura surrounded ehr body, and she held her hands out.

"FIRE!"

A massive ball of flame was sent into Ultros' body, and the octopus cried in pain.

"YEEEEOUCH! SEAFOOD SOUP!"

The octopus leapt into the spring, scaring away the single turtle swimming in it.

"FUNGAAAAH!"

Terra turned to the floating monster, and focused her energy again.

"FIRE!"

Another fireball was sent out, but as soon as it hit the monster, Chupon sucked it in, leaving the creature unharmed.

Ultros leapt out of the water. "HEY! Why didn't you do that when they hit ME!?"

"Fungaah!"

Ultros was taken aback. "What!?" He then closed his eyes in thought, nodding. "I see. you make a good point." He turned back to his quarry. "Well, let's finish this!"

Terra gulped, seeing that the odds were against her. She looked down at Celes, and she glared at the two monsters in determination.

She wouldn't fail. Not again. She would make sure that she protected Celes, no matter what the odds.

----------------

_And so, I bring you another installment, slightly longer this time!_

_I just love Ultros! He is such a great source for comedy, especially when partnered up with Mr. Chupon!_

_I have tried to portray certain elements in the games (potions, magic) into what I believe they would be llike if used in a more realistic world. How do ya like how I did that?_

_Next time, the conclusion of the fight!_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

Tools of the Empire

Chapter 3

Terra and Ultros eyed each other warily, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Suddenly, Ultros squirted some ink into Terra's eyes, and the half-Esper tried desperately to rub it out with her hands. which only caused the ink to spread deeper.

"As long as you can't see me, you can't flame me." Ultros said smugly. "That's called strategy, darling. Stra. Ta. Gee. Understand?"

Ulrtros didn't wait for an answer as he whipped Terra with a tentacle, sending her flying to the ground. Her head lay inches away from the spring, and that last attack had broken a few ribs.

Ulrtos grinned. "Yes! Finally! I WIN!" He cackled.

"Fungaah!"

Suddenly, Ultros gasped as Celes got up and impaled the royal molusc with her sword. Purple blood dripped from the octopus' body, and he fell, gasping for air.

"Never hurt her again." Celes replied coldly, wiping th blood from her blade.

"H-how!?" Ultros croaked.

"That spring seems to have healing qualities." The blonde Runic Knight replied. "I'm sure even your wounds will be healed in time, seeing as you were in that spring not too long ago." She walked over and picked Terra up, taking care to fill up her canteen. "Until then, we'll be going. I pray we never cross paths again, for I WILL kill you." She walked away, with Terra drapped over her shoulders.

Ultros gasped in pain. Chupon carfully lifted the octopus up with his wind powers.

"I...WILL....beat them..." Ultros choked out.

And then he fell unconcious.

--------------

A while later, Celes had set up camp, for it was getting dark, and Terra was up and walking again, though not very well. Her injuries were quite bad, and she had to have her side bandaged up. They didn't want to use the spring water unless it was an emergency.

"Thank you." Terra said, sitting across from Celes. "Your injuries were probably worse than mine, but you still went out of your way to save me."

The blonde gazed at the half-Esper. "It was nothing. I'm your comrade, that's what comrades do."

Terra sighed. "Yeah, I suppose."

"What's wrong?"

The green-haired woman looked away. "It's just....we hardly know each other, we've barely had a chance to talk to each other, and yet here we are, alone together, trying to find our friends and complete our mission. I just wish...that we could try to be more than comrades. I want to get to know you, to be your friend."

Celes inhaled deeply. "Very well then. What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, I'd like to know a bit more about yourself."

"That's a tough one. I...don't really remember much of my childhood, or my parents. Side effects of being experimented on, I guess. I have lived my whole life in service to the Empire, but when I saw the horrible things we were being forced to do by the Emperor...I just....I just couldn't stand it, and I rebelled. They locked me up, and I ended up being rescued by Locke, and joining the Returners."

Terra nodded. "That sounds kinda like me. I don't really remember much of my life, and what I do remember is still a little fuzzy. And, like you, Locke was the one who helped me, and allowed me to join the returners. "Sh chuckled wryly. "We have a lot more in common than I had thought."

Celes smiled. "Yeah, that is surprising."

They talked a little more, discussing what had happened to themselves recently, and what they would do after they got back together with the others. Eventually, as the campfire died out, and they ran out of subjects to discuss, they went into their tent and went to sleep.

----------------------

The Empire had betrayed him, had betrayed everyone come to that, but Shadow didn't really care about others. He was a loner, someone who lived without companionship, save for that of his loyal dog, Interceptor.

Now, he plotted, trying to come up with a plan to get revenge on the Empire that DARED to dishonour a contract.

Soon, they would know what it meant to betray a contract with Shadow.

----------------------

Kefka was bored. He wanted to do SOMETHING, maybe raze a village, but that wouldn't be suffiecient.

He gathered the power he had gained from both the magicite and the Goddesses, and focused it together to form a monster. A Mad Esper.

"Go, my minion!" He commanded. "Go and...DESTROY!!!"

The creature roared, and flew off, immediately setting off to do its master's bidding.

-----------------

_A short one for now. I've had some major writer's block, so I decided to just end it there._

_I apologise for how I ended the Ultros fight, but that's just how it ended up. Also, hould Ultros die, or should he stay alive, and come back YET AGAIN? Some feedback would be helpful._

_So, yeah, some TerraCeles....stuff, for ya to enjoy. After all, this IS a yuri fic, might as well have SOMETHING going on with them to start off._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

Tools of the Empire

Chapter 4

Celes looked down at the sleeping form of the green-haired half-Esper. The poor thing was mumbling in her sleep, tears falling from her eyes. She was probably having a nightmare, probably involving either their friends' fates, or of the earlier encounter with Ultros. Or perhaps both. Whatever the case, the girl was in obvious distress.

Celes shuffled closer, and lifted up Terra's head, placing it gently on her lap. She absently brushed the green-haired girl's hair with her hand, humming softly. Shortly, Terra calmed down significantly, even smiling a little.

Celes returned the smile. She was growing ever more concerned for her young friend, and hoped that they were reunited with the others soon.

Until that time, she would ensure Terra's safety. She owed her at least that much.

-------------------

It soared through the skies, hunting prey. It would have gone on a rampage, had it not been given specific instructions. And knew better than to try and defy its master.

A shame, it saw so many prime examples of prey. Hopefully, its quarry would prove a sufficient distraction.

-------------------

Terra walked behind Celes, looking around at their surroundings. So far, no monsters had attacked them, but you never knew when one might attack. They were not truly safe until they reached a town. The enchantments left behind by their ancestors would ensure of that.

Plus, they were running low on supplies, and were down to just a handful of tonics and antidotes. Besides, Terra was getting depressed from not seeing another human face.

Celes grabbed the young woman's hand. "Terra, you're lagging behind. Please, stay close to me. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She hung her had low. "Or the others, at that."

Terra was about to reply, when she espied what lay ahead of them. Celes turned, and saw that a village lay before them. The forest had ended.

They hurried over, dodging as monsters jumped at them, trying to get a good meal. The fiends managed to get a few hits in, the two girls managed to escape to relative safety.

They gasped, faces pale. From the distance, they didn't notice, but now they couldn't help but notice the devastation. Somehow, it was still safe from monster attack, regardless. They turned to a nearby villager.

"What the hell happened here?" Celes asked the man, who had short scruffy dirty blonde hair and a few missing teeth.

"You don't know?" The man asked, appraising the two young things before him. "The earthquakes ruined the towns, causing everything to collapse and fall into ruin. Hell, they're starting to call this the 'Age of Ruin'." He said with a wry grin. "Age of Madness I calls it. Monsters attacking willy nilly, even in places that are supposedly safe, and they've even gotten stronger, apparently. And the people...don't get me started on the people."

"What's wrong with the people?" Terra asked.

He turned to her. "A lot of them have gone mad. They're grabbing whatever they can, believing in this new God they calls Kefka, after one those generals from the Empire. Come to think of it, the Empire's has come off the worst from all this. Only bit of good to've come out of this."

"Surely it's not that bad?" Celes enquired. "I mean, the people haven't completely lost it, right?"

"Shows what you know?" The man spat. "They're going around attackin' people, sayin' that if they don't accept Kefka as the new God, they'll sacrifice 'em. And those who 'aven't completely lost are too scared to do anythin' about it."

"What about the shops?" Celes asked, getting increasingly worried and disturbed, her soldier's sense overriding her emotions for now, focusing on what was pressing for her. "We need items, after all."

The man shook his head. "Like I said; either mad, hidin' or run away." He grinned. "However, if you're in need of somethin', I can 'elp ya. Name's O'aka, pleased ta meet ya!" He took the blondes hand, shaking it profusely.

"Likewise..." She replied, though not looking like meant it.

Suddenly, there was a cacophony of voices, and they all turned to see a large group of people, wearing red robes. Several people were quite obviously trying to escape, but held back by the stronger robed ones.

"What the...?" Celes wondered aloud.

"Thems the mad folks I told ya about." O'aka remarked dryly. "Looks like they're gathering up anyone who's not been turned yet." He smiled. "Well, best be off then. Have business to take care of elsewhere." He handed a large bag of items to Celes. "A little gift from me. Think of it as a promise to conduct future business, if ever we meet again." He tipped his hat ( a rather shabby, broken thing) and ran off.

The two girls watched him leave, and turned back to the mob. One of them was a middle-aged woman, holding a very young girl by the wrist. The woman had a glazed look in her eyes, and she was smiling madly.

"Mommy!" The child cried. "Let me go! This isn't like you! Mommy, please stop!"

Terra grew pale at this. "This...this is horrible."

Celes growled, an angry expression upon her face. "Kefka....it seems his actions have greater repercussions then I first thought. We have to stop this Terra. We're the only ones who can."

Terra nodded, though she didn't look too confidant. Still, they had to try. They had to at least try and stop this madness.

They drew their weapons, and charged the insane followers of Kefka.

* * *

It sniffed the air. It was getting close. Its assigned prey was so close it could taste it.

It grinned, in its own, unique way. It hastened its pace; looking forward to the meal it was soon to have.

-----------------

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer, I promise._

_Seeing as so many have been awaiting this instalment, I decided to get my butt in gear and continue. In fact, to be brutally honest, I had forgotten about this story, and was reminded of its existence by a recent review._

_I have not yet reached the World of Ruins section of the game yet, and I doubt I got much right. Still, it makes for some interesting reading._

_And yes, O'aka is a reference to Final Fantasy X (the first game in the series I have passed (repeatedly)). He was originally going to call him Clements, as a reference to one of my other fics, but decided that people might like the FFX reference more._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	5. Chapter 5

Tools of the Empire

Chapter 5

Terra brought out her sword and slashed at the mad villagers, who were knocked back by the sheer force of the move. They got up, scowling angrily, unsheathing sickles, and they rushed at her, and she parried their attacks. Meanwhile, Terra ran over to the mad woman and her child.

"Mommy, let go, you're hurting me!"

"We must take you to be blessed by Kefka's divinity!" The woman called devoutly. Terra ran over to her used her magic to make a little ember appear on the woman's clothes, not putting her in danger, but taking her by surprise. In her distress, the woman had let the child go, who ran, crying, into Terra's arms.

"It is alright, child, you are safe."

The girl sobbed into her chest, scared beyond all reason.

Celes stared down at the villagers, madness gleaming in their eyes. They rushed her again, and she parried every strike, disarming them and knocking them out with her legs and elbows. One madman managed to get through her defence, slashing her side. She glared at him, and attacked as he did. He dodged expertly, and she got cut thrice more. She staggered, having lost a lot of blood.

"FIRE!"

Terra intervened, hitting the attacker with a fireball, knocking him into a wall, knocking him out. Terra turned and ran towards Celes, who cradled her wounds with her hands.

"Celes!" Terra cried worriedly, embracing her.

"I'm fine." Celes lied. "I can still fight."

"You're cut to ribbons!" Terra interjected, exaggerating. "You've done more than enough. Please, just rest and let me handle it."

"No. I'll fight; I won't stop fighting, if it means protecting you."

"You're gonna get yourself killed! Please, let me help, I can fight too, you know."

The blonde shook her head. "I won't let you be harmed, Terra. You're all I have left right now, the only friend I have right now. I cannot allow you to get hurt."

"Well, neither can I!" Terra shouted back, hovering her hands over the blonde's wounds, pouring magic into them, healing them with Cure. "Please, don't shoulder all of the burden. Let me share some of it too." She was crying as she said this.

Celes sighed, embracing her friend. "Sorry. I was being stubborn and foolish. Alright then, we can protect each other."

The little girl ran over to them, sticking close to Terra, holding onto the edge of her clothing.

"RAAAAH!"

They looked towards the sky, were a large dragon-like creature descended. It looked very much like the Esper Bahamut, except more...twisted, distorted, warped.

Terra looked up at it, her eyes wide, and she collapsed, holding her head, her mouth open in a soundless scream.

"Terra!" Celes exclaimed, going over to her arm outstretched, concern on her features.

Terra's form...flickered, shifting between human and Esper at the blink of an eye, the young woman in obvious distress. "It....It's not an Esper...Just some....twisted imitation...." She screamed as pain warcked her body. "My body's...reacting to its presence...recognises it partially as an Esper...but...it's...to twisted, too unstable....AAH!....My body...can't handle it..."

Celes looked down at her, and got up, sword raised high. "I'll ensure that you won't remain to hurt Terra any further, monster!"

The Mad Bahamut screeched, and shot of a beam of black flame, killing the mad villagers, including the little girl's mother.

"MOMMY!"

Celes frowned, and focused her magic, firing a column of ice up through it. It screeched in pain, and glared at her, flapping its wings and shattering the ice. Two translucent spheres appeared in its claws, black electricity forming inside.

Celes was not familiar with this type of magic, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she kept the child and Terra safe, by any means. She held up her sword, and markings along the blade's side glowed. The creature threw the orbs at them, and were absorbed into her blade. She cringed, staggering from the feedback sent to her by the Runic Blade. Normally, it would painlessly replenish her spiritual power. Perhaps the feedback of pain had something to do with the creature's nature, or perhaps the attack has a natural defence to her Runic Blade. Either way, she could not allow herself to fall, not when there were people counting on her.

Terra screamed, transforming into her Esper form. She ascended, staring down at the twisted mockery of an Esper before her. It roared, and she snarled, baring her teeth. Hey flew at each other, attacking. The Mad Bahamut clawed at her, but she dodged, and flung a glowing pinkish-white ball of magic into its face. It roared in rage and pain, and flung its four tails all over, crushing several buildings, and then a strange black circular symbol appeared in front of its mouth, and it shot a beam of energy. Terra caught the attack in her hands, holding it back, gritting her teeth from effort.

The Mad Bahamut rose its arms, and created two spheres of black energy, as it had against Celes, and flung them at Terra. Celes jumped in and held up her Runic Blade, absorbing the attack and suffering stared down at the blonde concernedly, and stared as she collapsed from the pain. Terra growled angrily and glared at the Mad Esper, and yelled, calling forth all her power, shooting a Mana Beam through the creature's and into its open mouth and through its body.

It hovered there for a moment, before disintegrating and disappearing, as if it never existed.

Terra flew down to Celes, reverting to her human form.

"Celes..." She murmured in concern, holding her up. She looked dwon at the little girl, who looked up at her a little fearfully. She smiled warmly.

"What is your name, child?"

"Uh....Kina."

"Very well, Kina. Let's get out of this place while we still can. It's not exactly safe, and we should stick together, if only to protect you."

The girl looked unsure, and backed away an inch. "But...you're a monster..."

Terra stared at her in shock, and then looked away shamefully. "I...I am sorry...I am not a normal human, it's true, and I have done some terrible things...but...I cannot allow you to die, not after we tried so hard to keep you safe." She held out her hand, tears in her eyes. "Please, Kina, come with us, and we can keep you safe until the next town."

"But Mommy..."

"She tried to have your killed, or worse. And, I regret to say, she's dead now, killed by that monster. There is nothing we can do now for her. All you can do is continue living. Please." That last part was pleading, practically begging her to come along

The girl still looked unsure, but she hesitantly took the young woman's hand, who smiled kindly.

"I am Terra, and the other woman is Celes. For the time being, we'll be your family."

They left, off to search for a safer locale, and possibly friends.

-------------------

She had been hired to track them down. She sniffed the air, trying to get a handle on their smell.

"They're over there." She said simple, pointing east.

"Good job." One of her companions replied. "Then, let's get going then, and finish what we set out to do."

They rode off on their black feathered Chocobos, on the hunt.

* * *

_I apologise if the Mad Esper battle wasn't as...epic as it probably should've been._

_And now Terra and Celes have a new, more hesitant, member on their team: Kina, the cute little girl!_

_But who are these mysterious people? And how are they connected to our heroes, if they are at all?_

_The Mad Esper is actually a subtle reference to FFX. In that game, there was a side quest where you could fight the (incredibly hard) Dark Aeons as bonus bosses, who, as stated, are super hard (can anyone actually beat these things?). The Mad Esper is my answer to these, in the setting of FFVI. Hope you like._

_Hope you enjoyed this, and please comment!_


End file.
